


Tselinoyarsk extravaganza

by fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020), stayocean



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Art, M/M, bridal carry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayocean/pseuds/stayocean
Summary: Волгин и Райков лучшая пара года-1964.
Relationships: Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov/Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Арты G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Tselinoyarsk extravaganza

**Author's Note:**

> Вы можете увеличить изображение по клику: полноразмер откроется в этом же окне. // click on the pic for fullview

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/y7uwcs.png)


End file.
